Orgullo de Tsukishimas
by Nishma
Summary: ¿Qué necesita más que orgullo? Tadashi Yamaguchi está enamorado de Kei Tsukishima y Kei Tsukishima está enamorado de Tadashi Yamaguchi. ¿El problema? El uno es muy tímido y el otro muy orgulloso para admitir algo así. Durante el campamento de verano sucederán varias cosas que harán cambiar la relación radicalmente de Tsukki y Yamaguchi. [Múltiples parejas]
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera historia después de largo tiempo, así que no me odiéis mucho.

Si veis algún error o algo por lo que merezca la pena morir, decidme.

(Por si os interesa, también la estoy publicando en AO3, va más adelantada. Aquí publicaré un capítulo por semana, siempre y cuando pueda escribirlo, el instituto es mal.)

Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I:PREDICCIÓN**

Tadashi Yamaguchi estaba enamorado de Kei Tsukishima y Kei Tsukishima estaba enamorado de Tadashi Yamaguchi.

¿El problema?

Tadashi tenía muchas inseguridades, ¿qué pasaría cuando le dijera a su amigo, y héroe, de la infancia que estaba enamorado de él? ¿Qué diría? ¿Le miraría con asco? ¿Con pena? ¿Le diría "patético" y se iría con esa sonrisa de malo de película de Hollywood mientras se reía de él?

No, Tadashi no podía arriesgarse a perder a su Kei.

Por otra parte Kei nunca se había planteado confesarse al que llamaba internamente su mejor amigo porque su orgullo se lo impedía.

¿Orgullo de hombre? ¿De mejor amigo? ¿De, como decían Noya y Tanaka, tsundere? No. Orgullo de Tsukishima.

Si algo sabía Tadashi sobre la familia de su enamorado, era que eran orgullosos como los gatos, no, tal vez como los leones, o las panteras. Sí, a Kei le pegada la pantera, con esos ojos dorados y esos gráciles movimientos que hacía cuando saltaba y atacaba en la cancha.

Tadashi estaba muy enamorado, y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pero la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente para confesar su amor era Kei, y a él no iba a decírselo.

Pero cuando entró a Karasuno hizo buenas migas con los chicos que estaban sentados con él en el banquillo, con Kiyoko y hasta con el Sensei. Y supuso que podría hablar de su problema con alguno de ellos, ¿no?

Al Sensei lo descartó el primero, era obvio que no iba a hablarle de sus problemas amorosos a un profesor.

Luego siguió con Kinoshita y Narita, intentó sacar el tema, pero no pudo hacerlo, sus senpais nunca le dejaban hablar, así que estuvo una tarde entera de práctica aprendiendo sobre cómo cocer bien el arroz.

Con Ennoshita pasó algo parecido. Empezó hablando de cosas triviales, para llegar al momento justo de hablarle de su mal de amores, pero Ennoshita se quedó estancado en el tema de los uniformes de volei.

Y con Kiyoko…bueno, con ella logró llegar al tema, pero no le dio tiempo a nombra a Kei cuando empezó a decir que ella no entendía de citas y que lo mejor era ser uno mismo, que eso es lo que le gusta a las chicas. Cuando le iba a decir que Kei no era una chica, Tanaka y Nishinoya llegaron corriendo celosos, porque él estaba hablando a solas con Kiyoko.

Así que solo quedaba una persona.

Koushi Sugawara.

¿El problema?

Siempre estaba pegado a Daichi.

Pero algún día encontraría el momento para hablar con él.

Y ese día llegó.

¿Cuándo?

Durante su segundo viaje a Tokio, donde pasarían esta vez más de un fin de semana junto a los otros equipos de voleibol.

Habían salido justo a media noche, y como esa tarde la mayoría habían estado nerviosos o habían entrenados, todos se quedaron dormidos casi al instante, así que el pequeño autobús iba muy tranquilo.

Pero Yamaguchi no podía dormir, cada vez le gustaba más Tsukishima, y desde que perdieron contra Seijou, ambos se habían apegado más al otro. Y él ya no sabía qué hacer. Se levantó del asiento, comprobando que solo estaba despierto el ahora conductor, fue hasta Suga y le tocó en el hombro. Se despertó enseguida con una sonrisa.

—Dime, Yamaguchi.

—Esto…¿podemos hablar un segundo? En privado.

Sugawara asintió y se levantó del asiento mientras quitaba cuidadosamente la cabeza del capitán que antes reposaba tranquilamente sobre su hombro.

Ambos fueron a unos asientos que estaban libres y que Tanaka, Hinata, Asahi y Nishinoya habían aprovechado para poner sus macutos. Los hicieron a un lado y se sentaron.

—Y bien, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Estás nervioso por el campamento?

—No, no es nada de eso—Tadashi se frotó las manos nervioso. —Es algo más, ¿personal?

—Entiendo. Desembucha, que cuanto más tiempo lo tengas retenido, peor.

Yamaguchi pensó que por unos segundos más no pasaría nada.

—Es que…me gusta alguien, desde hace mucho y…no aguanto más.

El rostro de Suga durante una fracción de segundo, mostró asombro, pero luego sonrió como siempre.

—Ya veo, ¿quién es el afortunado?

—Kei…—dijo muy bajo.

— ¿Qué? No te entendí

Yamaguchi volvió a decir el nombre del rubio, pero más bajo aún y la conversación se volvió un tanto repetitiva.

—A ver, paso por paso. Te da vergüenza decir el nombre, así que vayamos primero a arreglar ese problema. A ver…¿está en el equipo?—preguntó el mayor por decir algo.

Yamaguchi asintió rápida y seguramente y esta vez, Sugawara sí que se impresionó, nunca imaginó que fuera Kiyoko, aunque también podría ser Yachi, pero ella no llevaba el tiempo suficiente en el equipo, aunque si Yamaguchi ya la conocía de antes... No, no, Koushi, te estás desviando, pensó.

—Bueno, ya sabemos algo más…ummm, dime algo que lo caracterice.

Yamaguchi dibujó unas gafas sobre sus ojos en el aire con su dedo índice.

Y Suga se asustó.

¿Yamaguchi estaba enamorado del sensei? No, no, no podía ser posible, sonaba demasiado irreal.

—Esto…Yamaguchi…

—Once.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin saber Suga, este tema ya le estaba rayando. Once, ¿qué?

Entonces vio la luz.

Once.

¡Once!

Se refería al número. Claro, que tonto era, once y con gafas, Tsukishima.

Suga estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber caído nada más decirle Yamaguchi que estaba enamorado de alguien.

Suga sonrió y le dio un empujón con el hombro al pecoso.

Este giró la cara rojo como un tomate.

—¿Y qué ayuda necesitas exactamente?

Yamaguchi giró la cabeza y le miró.

—Es que…creo que desde siempre me ha gustado. Y…y no sé si debo decirle algo o no, porque tengo miedo a su reacción, a…a perder su amistad. Y eso no lo quiero por nada del mundo.

Suga, entendiéndole, le abrazó y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré, y esta semana acabará con tu primer beso, ya verás.

Tadashi se sonrojó aún más y Suga, riendo, le revolvió el pelo antes de levantarse y volver a su sitio junto a Daichi.

Yamaguchi tardó más en volver a su asiento, pero lo hizo y se sentó al lado de Tsukishima. Este dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, y a la vez su abrazo apoyado en el saliente del cristal. Llevaba las gafas puestas. Yamaguchi se las quitó y las guardó en en su estuche. Luego se apoyó en el hombro del rubio, cuando llegaran a Tokio ya se disculparía con _Tsukki,_ e intentó dormir. Pero le costó. ¿Su primer beso al acabar la semana? ¿Era Suga una especie de vidente?

Yamaguchi estaba nervioso y asustado, pero a la vez, tenía ganas de llegar al final de la semana.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: DESAFÍO**

Cuando el autobús paró, Kei se despertó. Al principio vio borroso, y pensó que era por las lagañas, pero se dio cuenta no tenía las gafas puestas y entró en pánico. ¿Y si se le cayeron mientras dormía y se le rompieron? Él no era nadie sin sus gafas.

Buscándolas se percató, por fin, del peso extra de su hombro izquierdo. Yamaguchi estaba apoyado en él. Le miró dormir, su cara, aunque la veía poco definida, estaba muy relajada y parecía disfrutar del sueño.

Bajó la vista y suspiró aliviado, Yamaguchi agarraba fuertemente su estuche, como si temiera perderlo. Entonces se relajó, se lo quitó cuidadosamente de las manos y se puso las gafas.

Volvió a mirar a Yamaguchi, esta vez en su máximo esplendor. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, por donde respiraba plácidamente y sus párpados temblaban por el movimiento de sus ojos.

Tsukishima se preguntaba qué estaría soñando. Lo sabía todo sobre su Tadashi, o eso creía, pero nunca le hablaba de sus sueños. Y para Tsukishima, lo desconocido, era lo más interesante.

Siguió mirándole hasta que notó como el movimiento de las personas del autobús aumentaban. Con otro suspiro le tocó la mejilla a Yamaguchi, se la acarició durante unos instantes, centrándose en las pecas superiores, las que más se veían. Luego bajó la mano hasta su hombro para zarandearlo y despertarlo al fin.  
No le molestaba para nada tener a Yamaguchi apoyado en él, al contrario, le encantaba. Porque así se sentía más cerca, su leve respiración chocaba con su cuello, provocándole suspiros más de una vez y además, si giraba la cabeza y hundía "sin querer" su nariz en el pelo del pecoso podía oler, gratuitamente, su olor preferido. Olor a Tadashi Yamaguchi.

Siguió zarandeándolo hasta despertarlo. Con un quejido, Yamaguchi, abrió los ojos y durante unos instantes sus ojos se cruzaron con los del rubio. Y volvió a pasar.  
Yamaguchi sonrió y los ojos de Tsukishima brillaron y ellos volvieron a enamorarse un poquito más.

—Tsukki, me quedé dormido. Lo siento.

Kei chistó los dientes y le respondió lo de siempre _Cállate Yamaguchi._ Y no lo decía porque le molestara su comportamiento, sino porque si estaba con Yamaguchi era por algo. Así que lo que le molestaba era que se fuera disculpando cada dos por tres. A él, Yamaguchi, le gustaba tal y como era.

Bajaron para encontrarse con los chicos de Nekoma. Todos iban adormilados, menos Hinata que emocionado le preguntó a Kenma sobre la Torre de Tokio. Para todos los demás fue como un deja vu conjunto.

Tsukishima suspiró y siguió caminando, lo más pegado a Yamaguchi que pudo, hasta llegar a la escuela donde se alojarían, la de Shinzen. Todos se impresionaron, porque era muchísimo más grande y bonita que la de Karasuno.

Rápidamente dejaron sus cosas en el gimnasio y se pusieron a jugar. Cada vez que perdían un partido eran penalizados, por lo que fue un día bastante entretenido.

Menos para Tsukishima, durante ese día fue consciente de muchas cosas. Él ya era bueno de por sí jugando al volei, pero estaba siendo consciente de que sus compañeros se sacrificaban por mejorar y superarse día a día, mientras él seguía en su línea. Y Yamaguchi era uno de los que más se esforzaban y eso le sentaba a Tsukishima como una patada en el culo.  
Un día Yamaguchi le superaría, y él seguiría donde está, sin poder hacer nada más, y entonces, ese día, Yamaguchi, dejándolo atrás le abandonaría. No, eso no podía suceder.

—¡Tsukki! —exclamó Yamaguchi cuando él estaba ayudando a recoger el gimnasio. —Voy a practicar mis servicios ahora, ¿qué vas a—

—Voy a bañarme e ir a la cama.

—Ya veo…Pensé que ibas a…ya sabes, a practicar por tu propia cuenta y…

—He practicado lo suficiente hasta casi enfermar, no querrás que siga hasta morir, ¿verdad?

Tsukishima lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a esquivar a Yamaguchi porque no quería enfrentarse a sus miedos, ni a su orgullo.

—Ya veo…entonces…sí, vale—dijo Yamaguchi mirándole con esos ojos que expresaban todo lo que sentía.

Sin poder soportarlo Kei se fue del gimnasio sin decir nada más. Si volvía a abrir la boca la cagaría y entonces ya sí que se querría matar. No se imaginaba disculpándose ante Yamaguchi, pero en realidad, era lo que más deseaba.

Volviendo al edificio donde dormiría escuchó que en unos de los gimnasio seguían practicando, cuando pasó por su puerta una voz bastante conocida le habló.

—¡Eh, ven un momento! ¡Tú, el chico de Karasuno, el de las gafas! ¿Podrías bloquear nuestros pases?

Allí estaba, Tetsuro Kuroo, capitán de Nekoma, con su semblante de chulo de ciudad, ese peinado estrambótico y haciéndole señas para que se acercara. A su lado se encontraba Koutaro Bokuto, capitán de Fukurodani, estirando y mirándole interrogante.

Kei seguía enfadado y no quería estar con ellos. Ellos eran de la élite, seguro que le habían llamado para reírse de él.

—Hice demasiado hoy, con permiso—y muy a su pesar, con una pequeña inclinación, siguió andando.

Kuroo, en su porte de chico duro dejó escapar una exclamación de disgusto. Tsukishima se giró para mirarle, desde la primera vez que lo había visto le llamó la atención, y no sabía por qué.

—Vamos, no tiene sentido practicar remates si no tenemos a nadie que nos bloquee. Venga, ayúdame—Bokuto también parecía un tipo duro, pero su peinado y su forma de hablar eliminaban esa apariencia suya al instante.

Kuroo seguía mirándole fijamente, y le molestaba.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó cansado—Pídeselo a alguien de tu equipo.

—Las prácticas de remates de Bokuto son interminables, así que todos escapan de él lo más rápido posible.

Esta vez el que habló fue el colocador del equipo, Akaashi. Kei había visto que era muy eficiente, pero le costaba admitir, que su colocador, Kageyama, le parecía mejor.

—Yo por mi parte estoy ocupado entrenando a este—dijo Kuroo sin dejar de mirarle mientras señalaba a Lev, el nuevo integrante de Nekoma que también se esforzaba mucho para superarse. A Tsukishima también le caía mal.

Kuroo y Lev siguieron discutiendo mientras Kei no sabía qué hacer. Entrenar con la élite le haría mejorar, pero entrenar y mejorar a costa de otros, sin esfuerzo propio no valía la pena. No, no, pensó Kei, concéntrate, tener que soportarlos ya es esfuerzo propio y ellos no van a hacer moverte, el esfuerzo es tuyo. Kuroo le seguía mirando fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Sabes? No lo parece, pero este tío, ahí donde lo ves—dijo señalando a Bokuto—es uno de los cinco mejores rematadores del país. Sería práctico entrenar con él. Además, si eres un bloqueador central, ¿no deberías practicar tus bloqueos un poco más?  
Y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada felina y esa sonrisa del capitán de Nekoma. Kei, molesto, sin apartar la mirada de Kuroo entró. Les demostraría lo buen bloqueador que era.

O eso pensó, durante casi la primera hora de entrenamiento, Tsukishima no pudo bloquear ningún remate, como mucho llegaba a rozar la pelota. Estaba ya al límite de sus fuerzas y pensaba en dejarlo. Pero por el rabillo del ojo vio como Lev, que entrenaba al lado con Kuroo se desplomó y el capitán se le acercó.  
Bokuto celebraba efusivamente todos sus remates y alguna que otra vez, Akaashi le regañaba o le daba alguna patada.

—No celebres tanto, sólo tienes un bloqueador—le regañó Akaashi.

—¿Entonces qué tal con dos?

Kuroo se posicionó al lado de Kei y Bokuto, sonriendo como un maníaco le entregó la pelota a Akaashi. El ambiente estaba más tenso, Tsukishima dejó de replantearse el abandonar y fijándose en la postura de Kuroo se preparó para el ataque.

—Asegúrate de estar cerca de él para prevenir su remate directo—le advirtió con un tono más relajado y le miró por última vez antes de prepararse para el remate.

Kei le observó, saltó grácilmente como un gato y se interpuso en el trayecto de la pelota para pararla con sus grandes manos sin apenas esfuerzo.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! —gritó Bokuto para luego mirarle. — ¿Sabes, gafotas? Es como pensé, haces genial la parte de la lectura, pero eres penoso bloqueando. Estaba preocupado por si te rompía los brazos o algo así. Tienes que parar la pelota con un ¡bam! ¡UN BAM!

¿Un bam?, ¿Bokuto tenía el mismo lenguaje que Hinata? Eso hizo que ahora Tsukishima lo odiara más, y acabó con su miedo y respeto por ser mejor y mayor.

—Bueno, soy más joven , así que sigo desarrollándome, mi físico y mi altura crecerán aún más.

Kuroo rio a su lado.

—Si dices algo así tan confiado,_el enano_ de tu equipo hará lo mismo y acabará superándote, ¿no lo has pensado?

Ahora Kuroo también estaba en su lista negra.

—Es evidente, pero las habilidades innatas de Hinata y las mías son _completamente diferentes_. —Miró al capitán de Nekoma con su mirada más asesina e iba a decir algo más cuando el resto del equipo de Tokio entró. — Parece que ya no me necesitáis más. Si me disculpas.—Cogió sus cosas y salió mientras Kuroo le gritaba que se esperase un momento, pero fue arrollado por sus compañeros, así que Kei pudo escapar en paz. Pero cuando estaba a medio camino se acordó de que sus rodilleras las había dejado en el gimnasio donde seguía entrenando parte de Karasuno.

—Joder—dijo mientras volvía. No quería volver a ver a Yamaguchi y pensar en cómo le había respondido. Además, que ahora se sentía peor por haberle negado entrenar y haber ido a practicar con los otros.

Igualmente entró a por ellas. Como suponía todos seguían entrenando, incluso Kiyoko estaba ayudando con los pases.  
¿Por qué entrenaban tanto? Era sólo un pasatiempo al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Eso no les daría de comer y haría aprobar el curso, al final sólo les hacía sufrir. Kei recordó la comida después del partido contra Seijo, todos acabaron llorando, él no lo hizo en ese momento, pero al llegar a casa no lo pudo evitar. Eso demostraba que él era débil, como sus compañeros, como Akiteru. Y si era débil nunca podría valerse por él mismo, y menos ayudar y proteger a lo que más quería, a Yamaguchi.

Kei, molesto, suspiró, se quitó las gafas y se palmeó los muslos. Luego se acuclilló en el suelo, agotado.

—No seas patético tú ahora, Kei. Eres de primero y no eres un reserva. No te vengas abajo—se decía a él mismo para animarse. Estaba hecho un lío. ¿Quería ser el mejor del equipo, superar a Hinata y Kageyama, o le daba completamente igual el voleibol? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

—Te dije que me esperases, chico de las gafas.

Kei se giró y vio a Kuroo, un poco fatigado, yendo hacia él. Seguía sonriendo con esa sonrisa y sus ojos no se desviaban de él en ningún momento. Aun así, no le intimidaba.

—Llámame Tsukki —Kuroo sonrió y Kei maldijo interiormente la costumbre de Yamaguchi. —Shima…

—Muy bien _Tsukki_ Quiero hablar de una cosa.

Balanceándose como un felino se acercó a él, lo cogió del brazo, lo levantó y lo arrastró hasta un pasillo formado por la cercanía del tercer gimnasio y el trastero. Estaba oscuro y muy estrecho. Pero Tsukishima no tenía miedo. Era un centímetro más alto que Kuroo, así que, como siempre, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, como si se estuvieran desafiando.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar de ti.


End file.
